


Visions Of Red

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Infinity Gems, The Aether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Jane often has nightmares about the Aether. But tonight is different. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Jane/Darcy, AU, complete.)





	Visions Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twenty-six was "comfort".
> 
> I will edit and format this properly once I'm at my computer again. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of any Marvel franchise and write these just for entertainment.

"Sh, sh, sh. It's alright now. Everything's alright."

Darcy rocks back and forth with Jane in her arms, trying to quiet their girlfriends whimpering.

"It's red. Everything's red."

Darcy strokes Jane's back in rhythmic motions.

"I know. But it's not real. It's just dreams."

Usually this is where Jane agrees and relaxes a little. But tonight she's inconsolable.

"No, no, no. It's all red. Everyone is dying."

Darcy keeps it together for Jane's sake, swiping sweaty hair back from her forehead.

"No Janey. It was just a dream."

Jane shakes her head, face hidden in Darcy's shoulder.

"Make it go away."

She sounds like a child. Darcy's heart seizes in her chest.

"Oh Janey. You know that if I could I would make all your nightmares disappear."

Jane looks up at her, eyes luminous in the dark.

"But you don't understand. It's not a dream. The red, it's coming back."

**Author's Note:**

> Can we talk about the fact that Jane held an Infinity Gem/Stone inside herself and lived? 
> 
> I hope you like it. Leave a comment and make me feel as powerful as the Aether! 
> 
> Join Femslash February! <3 femslashfeb.tumblr.com


End file.
